


Unveiled

by gryvon



Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin helps Kira home after a night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unveiled

The wall, Kira decided suddenly, was his new best friend. He leaned heavily on the wood paneling while he waited for the hallway to stop spinning. The hallway didn't seem to want to cooperate. It was possible, he thought, that he shouldn't have let Renji talk him into 'just one more' considering one more turned into twelve more. Or maybe it was thirteen. He may have lost count at some point.

"Good evening, Kira-kun."

If he were less drunk and someone else were speaking, he may have taken offense to the informal way he was being addressed. Instead, he blushed furiously. He knew that tone far too well, though his actual interactions with the man had so far been limited to formal ceremonies. Obviously, now, when he had questionable control over his balance and impulses, was the perfect time for his long-standing crush on Gin to horribly assert itself.

"Hi," Kira said slowly, not trusting himself to say anything more than that. He turned to face Lieutenant-Captain Gin, his back flat against the wall. There was more he should be saying, more formalities that he should be following, but the words escaped him.

Gin smiled widely at him. "Comfortable?"

"Not really." The wall was hard and somewhat slippery. Every few minutes he started to slide down it.

"Would you like assistance?" Gin's smile stretched slightly wider as he spoke.

Kira thought about that for a brief moment. He'd certainly done stupider things while drunk. "Okay."

He slowly pushed away from the wall, originally intending to stand, but the floor rolled as he moved and he ended up pitching forward. Gin's arms wrapped around him. He was stronger than Kira'd imagined. He held Kira upright easily, and he wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not that one of Gin's hands lingered on his ass.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Gin's arms stayed around him as he helped Kira stumble down the hallway. Kira's attention was focused on keeping himself upright and he was distracted every so often by the way Gin's hands would casually wander lower down Kira's back every so often in the pretense of helping him when he stumbled, so he wasn't really paying attention to where Gin lead him. They paused outside a sliding door. Kira blushed deeply as he realized just how tightly he was clutching Gin in order to stay upright.

The room was dark, lit only by the faint moonlight that came in through the two uncurtained windows on the opposite wall. He immediately noticed that there was something off with the room, but it took him a few minutes to realize what. It was too large for one, and the contents, only vague shadows in the moonlight, weren't what he'd expected. This wasn't his room. He told Gin as much as the door slid shut behind them.

"Did you want to go back to your room, Kira-kun?" Gin's face was close to his own, his breath ghosting along Kira's neck. "Is that what you want?"

His hands twisted in the front of Gin's robe. He felt like the room should have been illuminated just from the glow on his face. There was really no questions as to what he wanted, but he felt embarrassed to say it straight out. "I..."

Warm breath ghost across his cheek seconds before lips covered his. Gin's hands settled possessively on his hips, fingers digging into flesh just short of being painful. He opened his mouth reflexively, letting Gin in without a thought. A low moaned escaped him as Gin's tongue invaded, twining and sliding against his own.

He gasped for air as soon as Gin moved far enough away for him to breathe. "Gin-san..."

Gin's thumbs shifted against his hips, rubbing deep circles into his skin. "Still want to go home?"

Alcohol made him brave. He forced his hands to relax their tight hold on Gin's robe. He slipped one hand inside the fold to press flat against Gin's skin. It was slightly cold under his palm, chillier than he'd expected but not unpleasant. "No," he whispered against Gin's neck. "Gin-san, can I stay?"

"Of course."

There was a dangerous glint in Gin's eyes. Kira shivered. For a brief second, he considered that he may have made a mistake. Then Gin kissed him again and he forgot all about any danger he might be in.

His robe fell open as Gin untied the sash, letting the loose ends fall to hang at his sides. He was maneuvered backwards, stumbling awkwardly until his legs hit the raised platform of Gin's bed. Gin's hands ran along his shoulders, giving the final push needed to send the robe sliding to the floor.

Gin's hands shifted down his thighs, gripping him just above the knees and pulling, sending Kira sprawling backwards onto the bed. The alcohol still in his system made the world spin. He closed his eyes until his equilibrium returned, not protesting as Gin pulled his hakama off.

Hands roved slowly over the freshly exposed flesh, trailing across his chest and teasing between his thighs. Kira gasped, his eyes flying open as he arched into the touch.

"Gin-san... please..."

Gin loomed over him, his eyes open, a wide smile on his face. The intensity with which Gin regarded him made his breath catch. Strong, calloused hands ran up his sides from hip to shoulders and back again. Kira breathed in a soft sigh, shivering under Gin's hands. He spread his thighs, making room for Gin to fit between them.

"Is this what you want?" Gin purred, rubbing a finger against Kira's entrance.

Kira arched up with a moan. "Please."

He wasn't above begging for it. He'd been fascinated with Gin for months, ever since he'd first seen Gin fighting, sparing with Captain Aizen. There was something different about Gin that set him apart from the other shinigami. Something mysterious and dark and altogether enticing. He wanted this more than anything else.

Gin chuckled as he teased Kira, running his finger around and over, pressing down occasionally, but never in. Kira writhed for Gin, each touch wringing out another low moan or gasp.

"Please. Oh, please. God. Gin-san. Please."

"You say such delicious things, Kira-kun."

Gin stepped back, out of touching range. He stared, admiration obvious in his gaze, but with an undercurrent of another emotion, much like lust but stronger, that took Kira longer to identify - possession.

Suddenly, Gin turned away, moving to the wall and shifting something there. Glass clinked against metal, wood scraped on wood. Then the sound stopped and Gin was returning.

Fingers trailed slowly down Kira's chest to settle against the flat of his stomach. They rested there as seconds approached minutes. It was hard to see much in the dark but he certain that Gin was studying him.

"Kira-kun, would you do anything I asked?"

He moaned in frustration. "If it got you inside me, I'd do anything."

"Good."

Slick fingers circled him, teasing like before but with more pressure. One finger pressed in, followed swiftly by another, then another until it felt like he was being invaded, stretched almost past his limits. It hurt. Not unbearably so, but enough that he was conflicted between wanting to press into Gin's touch and to pull away.

He wanted more than Gin's fingers, he wanted the man inside of him.

"Please. Fuck me, please."

Gin leaned over him, fingers sliding out of him in semi-relief. He sucked Gin's tongue, blatant mimicry of what he wished his mouth was doing lower on Gin's anatomy. There was a smile on Gin's face as he pulled back.

"Would you serve me, Kira-kun? Would you be my vice-captain?"

"W-what?"

Fingernails lightly scratched his skin as Gin ran his hands down Kira's sides once more. "Would you serve me?"

Kira half sat up in surprise. "Did something happen to Captain Aizen?"

"No."

"You're getting promoted? Is one of the captains stepping down?"

"Something like that." Gin's hand ran across his stomach, his fingers pressing hard into his skin. "The 3rd division will be needed a new leader soon."

It took the words a second to process. "What... You..."

Gin was still smiling. "Will you serve me after he's dead?"

There was only one way to answer.

He shoved Gin hard in the chest, as hard as he could. Reaching down, he grabbed his robe as he lurched off the bed. He had to tell someone. The captain needed to be warned, and the council. He needed to find help.

Gin was going to kill him.

A hand closed on his shoulder, fingers digging into his bare skin hard enough that the nails broke skin. Kira flew backwards off his feet. He skid across the floor to hit the bed hard with his shoulder. Pain flared in his head as Gin grabbed him by the hair. He screamed as he was pulled off the floor and tossed face down onto the bed.

"Now, Kira, that wasn't a smart thing to do."

"Let me go!" His hand was caught before he could even attempt to dislodge Gin's hold. "I won't let you murder anyone."

"I never said I was going to." Gin's weight settled across his back, pressing him down into the bed. He could feel Gin's erection, still covered in fabric, hard against him. "There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Fabric rustled. He could feel the open edges of Gin's robe brushing against his bare legs. The hold on his hair was released. Something soft wrapped around his right arm, pulling taunt as his other arm was wrenched behind him. Kira struggled uselessly against Gin's hold, but he wasn't strong enough to even shift Gin off of him. His arms were bound behind his back, pulling painfully against his shoulders.

"Stop. Gin. Stop."

Gin's lips trailed over his ear in a mockery of a caress. He shivered and couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or fear. "It's never going to stop, Kira."

The pressure on his back pulled away for a minute before Gin was back, pressing his hardness against Kira's entrance and then pushing in, slowly, relentlessly. He screamed, not entirely from pain though it definitely hurt. Maybe, if he was loud enough, someone would come, someone would save him.

"So pretty," Gin murmured once he was finally fully seated inside of Kira. His voice was soft, his lips inches away from Kira's ear. "Scream for me, Kira. Scream. No one will hear you."

Wards. He must have wards up, something to block sound. Once he started screaming, he couldn't stop. He was scared, terrified that once Gin was done and satiated, he'd kill Kira to keep him from spilling Gin's plans. Because he would, as soon as he left this room. He'd tell the first person he found, anyone, as long as they could help him stop Gin.

"Please," he moaned, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as Gin started to move. "Oh, god." His fingers clenched and he told himself that he didn't like this. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but this was Gin inside of him, finally, after wanting it for so long. A few low moans escaped between sobs and protestations. The pain was slowly seeping away, forgotten as Gin fucked him, hard and furious and deliciously good, emotion swirling and twisting until he wasn't sure where pain ended and the pleasure began.

"Ah! S-stop! Please. Gin. Please, oh, please, oh, please. Aah!"

His voice wouldn't stop. He could hear Gin chuckling, barely audible over Kira's loud shouts. Gin saw right through his transparency, he knew, but he wasn't calling Kira on it. Instead, he pulled back, sliding Kira further off the bed until his knees hit the floor, his chest only half on the mattress. One of Gin's hands curled around Kira's erection, the other twined in Kira's hair and pulled back, hard, forcing him to arch into Gin.

He screamed as he came, one long, high note that ripped out of his throat and seemed to go on forever. Gin didn't stop, even as Kira collapsed, boneless, into Gin's hold. He closed his eyes, his breath forced out in harsh pants with every one of Gin's thrusts until finally, just when Kira thought Gin intended to fuck him until he was raw and bleeding, finally Gin came, slamming his hips painfully hard into Kira and spilling his hot seed inside of him, the juices dripping out and running down Kira's legs in long wet tendrils.

Gin spoke, but the words were lost as Kira collapsed. He closed his eyes, intending just to rest but the world swam dark around him, spinning and sliding him deep into unconsciousness.

When he awoke Kira was alone on the bed, though he'd been moved. His arms were tied to the headboard above him, still twisted up in what he assumed was Gin's obi. The paper door slid open and Kira was very glad for the thin sheet covering him from waist down.

"Captain Aizen!"

The shinigami captain seemed unflustered as he walked into Gin's bedroom, his eyes briefly pausing on Kira to study him. "Kira."

He tugged at the fabric around his arms. "Help me. Please. Gin... he's..."

"I know." Aizen smiled at him, the same friendly smile he'd always offered whenever they ran into each other. Before, it would always make Kira smile. Now, he shivered, and wished he had room to back away.

"W-what..."

Aizen's hand went to the hilt of his sword. He loosened if from the scabbard with a flick of his thumb.

"I know."

Kira stared as Aizen's sword slid out of the scabbard with a hiss.

*****

Renji smacked Kira hard on the shoulder as he walked up behind him, causing Kira to flinch. "You make it home alright last night?"

A deep blush spread across Kira's face. "Not quite."

"Really?" Renji beamed at him, bumping Kira with his shoulder. "You got lucky? Good for you. Anyone I know?"

They passed an open section of the hallway. Across the yard to his right he caught a glimpse of Gin talking with Captain Aizen. They were too far away to make out any of their conversation. Gin turned slightly and their eyes met. A sly smile spread across Gin's face. Kira blushed furiously.

There was silence next to him for a moment. "Huh," Renji grunted. "Well, to each their own, I guess."

Kira turned to smile at Renji. "I think something really good will come of this."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
